The Video Cassette Recorder (VCR) is an integral part of most households. According to Statistical Abstracts of the United States, as of 1998 98.3% of US households had at least one television (the average number of television sets per home was 2.4) and 84.6% of TV households had at least one VCR. The Personal Video Recorder (PVR) is a term that is generally used to describe the digital equivalent of the VCR. PVRs are also known as Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) and when located outside of the residence can also be referred to as Personal Video Channels (PVCs).
Because VCRs are so universally accepted, it is clear that a digital successor technology will eventually take hold. That digital successor technology will provide the functionality of the VCR but with the added flexibility of a digital platform. The advent of the Internet will also have a significant impact on the successor technology to the VCR because Internet based delivery, storage and in-home distribution of multimedia content will allow for new PVR functionality and architectures.
VCRs have a fast-forward capability that allows the user to fast-forward through programming. One of the primary uses of the fast-forward button is to skip commercials in pre-recorded material. That is, users who have gone through the trouble to pre-record a program typically have no interest in viewing the advertisements. Because the use of VCRs to record programming for home use is considered “fair use” in terms of copyright, programmers and advertisers cannot prevent manufacturers from supplying VCRs or putting fast-forward functionality on VCRs, nor can they prevent consumers from using the fast-forward button to skip commercials.
PVRs, like the predecessor VCR, will have a fast-forward capability. Some manufacturers have even gone so far as to put a “commercial skip” button on the PVR that allows the user to completely skips over the advertisement with the touch of a button. Although there are copyright issues that may ultimately prevent the PVR manufacturer from including an explicit “commercial skip” button, PVR users will likely insist on the ability to fast-forward through commercials.
In a traditional VCR/PVR, the video is meaningless when the user fast-forwards or rewinds, and the audio is suppressed. The viewer cannot typically recognize the advertisement of the manufacturer, and there is therefore little chance to make an impression on the viewer. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method and system for presenting a brief marketing message when a user fast-forwards through or rewinds through an advertisement.